


Just Something He Whipped Up

by TheClassics4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClassics4/pseuds/TheClassics4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin makes dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Something He Whipped Up

It wasn’t anything special that day, so far as she could tell. She’d been sitting in his great room, reading by the fireplace, when he’d strolled in, holding a platter. He set it down on the table and looked at her.

“Are you going to have some?”

“What is it?”

He gestured for her to come instead of answering. With her book in hand, she came over. He took the silver lid off and revealing the chocolate dessert.

Plates were suddenly on the table and the cake was cut into perfect pieces. Rumpelstiltskin carefully dished her a plate and looked at her expectantly. Chocolate cake had always been her favorite food and this was better than any cake she’d ever had at her father’s palace.

“This is amazing. May I ask the occasion?”

“Just testing my hand at baking.”

“You baked this?”

“…well I made it,” he said giggling. It was infectious and she had to smile too. “Oh, when you’re finished, Dearie, do you think you might clean out the fire pit?”

The fire where she’d been reading was now extinguished. This request confused her. He’d asked her to do things before, but nothing that actually required any cleaning. However, she just nodded, “Of course.”

Nodding his thanks, he took his plate of cake and exited the great hall. Belle sighed and set her half eaten cake down. The fireplace was something she wanted to get done straight away and have it be done with.

There wasn’t much ash to clean out and it wasn’t as messy as she’d feared it would be. Her dress stayed clean but her hands and forearms were smeared within seconds.

A loud banging behind her made her jump. Instantly, she was on her feet and a woman was standing there. She had long black hair and wore clothing that looked handmade from materials found in a wilderness. There was a bow and arrow in her hands.

“Oh, um…Is Rumpelstiltskin here?”

“Yeah, he just went upstairs. Through that door,” Belle gestured to the door to her left.

The woman nodded, “Okay.” She made a start to the door, but stopped, “I haven’t seen you before.”

“Oh, uh,” she dusted her hands on her dress, finally soiling the fabric, before extending her hand, “I’m the housekeeper.”

There hadn’t been many visitors to theDarkCastle, but whenever she told them who she was, they all had the same look. This woman was no exception.

“It’s alright. I made a deal.”

The woman’s eyes flashed with understanding, but the look of pity was still evident on her face. She nodded, “Ah.”

“It’s really not that bad. He honestly doesn’t make me clean all that much.”

That seemed to make her feel less pity and she smiled, “Well, I’m Snow White.”

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you,” Belle said and curtsied. She was no longer a princess and that made Snow White her superior. “I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Belle.”

The woman shook her hand, “Sir Maurice’s daughter?”

“That’s me.”

“You’re father has been trying to find a way to get you out.”

“Well if you see him, tell him not to,” Belle said, though she felt touched at her father’s actions.

“I’ve just heard, I haven’t been let in court for a long time.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you haven’t heard? I killed my father apparently.”

“No, I hadn’t heard.”

“Yeah…how long have you been here?”

“A few months, I think,” she said nodding. “I’m not really sure. I came here a little after the first snow fall.”

Snow had a look of pity on her face and she reached out to pat her arm, “Honey, it’s almost November. I think you’ve been here longer than you think.”

“What day is it?”

“October twentieth.”

She didn’t get to respond, the door to their left opened and Rumpelstiltskin entered into the great room. He’d draped himself in his dragonhide coat.

“Snow, please don’t keep my housekeeper from her duties.”

“Sorry,” she said half to him and half to Belle.

“We can speak upstairs,” he said and waited for Snow to go through the door. “Belle, you needn’t finish with the fireplace.”

He disappeared through the door and when she looked, the ashes she’d collected were gone and the stones were neatly polished. The smudges on her hands and even the one on her dress were gone.

She sat herself down in of the platter, which still held half a cake. She’d thought it was no special day, but it was. October twentieth—her birthday.


End file.
